pontragoliafandomcom-20200214-history
Rookotley
Rookotley [r.Ú.c-o.t-l.í] is the north-eastern-most region of Pontragolia. Etymology The name "Rookotley" comes from the Ponütügící "Rúcotlisa", which in turn has roots from the Usboen word "Rúcitlema", translating to English as "homely haven". The name is not related to the mythical racs. Geography Physical Rookotley is the north-eastern-most part of the Pontragolian landmass. It is bordered to the south-west by the Osarro Nmüluli and Perila. Crey lies offshore to the south in Ntenthúri Bay. To the west is the Bullit of Omar which cuts Rookotley off from Túrisir at the Omar's Bsu. The ocean is divided into the Mgurrówaí (to the north) and Busshi (to the east) oceans. Of the islands which form offshore parts of Rookotley, Estric Island is the largest. Political See list of nations of Rookotley '' Rookotley is divided into 32 nations. Generally, these are largest in more rural areas, such as in mountainous areas. Climate The tectonic activity between the Rookotley plate, the Central plate and the Crey sub-plate has resulted in the creation of the Garuscal range of fold mountains which runs along the southern border of Rookotley. As winds bring in moiture from the Bulit of Omar , these mountains cast a rain shadow over much of souterhn Rookotley, as well as orographically-fed rainforests north of the range. Away from the mountains. Rookotley in covered mostly in rainforest as moisture is blown in from the Bulit of Omar. To the north-east, the climate is drier. Rookotley's position on the equator results in quite high temepratures to the centre and south, though it is cooler to the north and in mountainous areas. Life Plants ''See list of exoplants of Rookotley In the forested regions, much of the plantlife consists of agirrulay and arrics. Uyostu are quite common to the north-west. Casnets form a large part of the undergrowth, of which rebettas are the most common variety. Strackers are also common and can grow over and strangle competition, as brambles do on Earth. Mottlelays are less common, found only in the south-west. Firris and cros grow patchily in the forest and form large fields wherever they can. Halm sprout out of the ground like an oscillating sea serpent. In the drier north, lutebas and firris varieties dominate, with occasional agirrúlay and alkobs. The latter are, along with crosh and stracker, also found in alpine areas. Kettling and kettles float atop still waters whilst islig and agofirris grow below. Kistricks occassionally grow accross the water's surface, catching floating seeds and other vegetation. Fungi See list of fungi of Rookotley Mottle are found commonly - they thirve in the humid conditions of the tropical forests. Pillots are common and farmed. Pudamu are unusual outside the forests. Animals See list of animals of Rookotley Two intelligent species live in Rookotley. The dominant species is the Pitlupuli. In most of Rookotley, due to laws, humans are restricted to small, hidden settlements. Both awlesis and namarins are widespread. The large herbivores tend to be namarins, whilst the large predators tend to be raistals.The thuss are normally quite small. One group, the thusoo, are a very unusual group unique to Rookotley which are capable of gliding but not full flight. Some form invertebrate-farming colonies. Others are suprisingly large and herbivorous. The harkets of Rookotley are almost all small. The few larger (i.e. more than 1 foot long) species are confined to the wet forests. Tuscats and fenks can be found offshore and in freshwater. Peranusufs are dominant in fresh water, though malypans are also quite common. Offshore, picoflas and jemosas are often seen. Bridstacks form reefs in places and share these waters with fatherosts and umgamios, amongst others. Müluches and rugiots encrust many coastal rocks. Calkarns and thackids are seen only far from shore, unlike the roodu and their relatives, the naches. The latter group are found only in freshwater. Vaspas, shursts and corbaldrids can all be found on coastal areas around Rookotley. Brebblats and eralts may be confused with the merriuls. Scubwotches are found only in warm waters. Celtriken are an important part of marine ecosystems, as well as Thuuwotches and the almost entirely terrestrial wotches. Acorats are a main predator group for these, as well as the less specialised arnascos, carrace and feshter. Skittergrits populate small pools and streams. The teypins, ots and cropaks are the most dominant invertebrate groups on land. Himouyids are also present and many entirely predatorial gitracs are also found in Rookotley. Culture Community and Lifestyle In those countries where rebellions for human freedom hardly ever occur, the standard of life is quite high. Communities are close in villages and relatioons are considered important. Mile for mile, Rookotley is one of the most highly populated regions on Pontret. though most of Rookotley is still habitable for wildlife - Rookotlians don't tend to totally clear away vegetation but rather build amongst it as long as the vegetation doesn't pose any sort of an issue. Humans lagely only live in rudimentary camps which move around to avoid the local law enforcers from destroying them. In the north-west, these camps are quite large and well defended by rebels. Cuisine Rookotlian cuisine often uses flavoured roots and tubars as staple ingredients. Other, similarly tough foodstuffs are popular, such as halm stems (which are often boiled) and, where available, pudamu. To add variety, ithsooneeb and fruits (or their equivalents) are included in the meals. Generally, Rookotlian meals are wholesome, not very large and focusing on savoury tastes, with some sweetness added, rather than textures. They are normally quite dry. Art Rookotlian art is comparatively inventive when compared to art from other regions. Sculpture is the most common medium for artworks. These often take the form of 3-dimensional carvings of all sizes. Another popular method involves covering a surface, for instance a tree trunk slashed by a warrior's weapon, with a waxy substance called setch. This is then removed carefully to produce an abstract piece taken from something real. Often, multiple casts are melted into eachother to form a larger, more complex piece which may then be sculpted further. Carvings are also made and then painted over to provide the piece with both colour and texture. Stones or other objects may be set into this. Generally, Rookotlian art takes something from the real world and makes something, sometimes realistic, sometimes abstract, from it. Music Rookotley's music uses percussion for tune just as much as rhythm. Tunes are often heavily rhythmic, with all instruments often using clearly seperate notes. Whilst many songs describe an adventure or myth, often a piece is played simply for the sake of it. Some pieces are also played for religious reasons. The use of the voice for a lyric-less tune (called pusa) is common in Rookotley. Literature The use of literature is considered a prestiguous art. Whilst writing is used commonly to communicate or record ideas, the use of it creatively to a whole, believable story is quite unusual and celebrated. Tales of Earth, or a vague, misremembered, mythical version thereof, are commonly told and enjoyed, as are all other myths and stories. To be a storyteller, whether through written or spoken word, is a highly respected field in many parts of Rookotley. The mythical racs are a good example of a common topic of tales in Rookotley. Language Many languages dot Rookotley. All of these use speech, though some, such as yimodtav, also use hand signals. Use of these signals may be limited with only a few signals (such as the upsitosm) or could be various and considered as important as verbal communication. Science/Technology Rookotley is one of the most developped regions on Pontret. Whilst electricity is undiscovered, the use of mechanics is quite extraordinary and efficient. Vehicles make good use of wind, water, steam or manual power, or a combination of these. Metals are used commonly, though cheap and readily-available wood is still preferred win many areas. Herbology is quite advanced, though this is only through trial and error and some of these remedies are only placebos. Chemistry, too, is relatively advanced due to recordings in the behaviour of these chemicals in certain circumstances. Mechanics, though, remains the basis for much of Rookotley's technology.